


Dean's Angel Day

by Supertorchwholockedinfiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, Cute, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester, Worried Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertorchwholockedinfiles/pseuds/Supertorchwholockedinfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having a really bad week and time of it. Can a certain angel help brighten his day and cheer him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Angel Day

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Supertorchwholockedinfiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertorchwholockedinfiles/pseuds/Supertorchwholockedinfiles) in the [GONE](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GONE) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Basically Dean is sick, he got sick on a hunt but Sammy is not around to take care of him. He's all alone until Cas shows up to save the day

To say Dean was having a bad day was a total understatement. When on a hunt with Sam two days ago he not only managed to break his wrist but managed to get thrown into a lake in the middle of winter. Thank god Sam caught the son of a bitch and rescued him before he died of hypothermia. Not only this though but after the hunt his brother said he was going out and not to wait up for him. It has been two days since then and Dean cannot feel any worse. He sighs loudly before coughing haggardly into his hand as he stalks around the bunker. 

'I'm bored, where the hell is Sammy?' he ponders wandering into the kitchen. 'Eh maybe I'll just make some soup.' He walks over to the cupboard making to grab a pot from within. 

"Son of a Bitch!" He shouts loudly as he drops the pot on his foot as he grabbed it with the wrong hand. He sighs loudly running his hand through his spiked up messy blonde hair. He bends down to pick up the fallen pot, while doing so he spots his reflection in he stainless steel refrigerator door. His hair is messy and sweat drenched his face pale and flushed. He wears an old tattered AC/DC shirt and grey sweat pants with bare feet. He places the pot on the stove and opens the can of tomato soup and pours a little rice in the pan with the soup. He watches the soup but his vision shortly begins fading in and out of focus he feels exceedingly light headed as he collapses sideways to the floor knocking the pot of hot soup off of the stove and spilling it all over himself as he falls unconscious.

Castiel walks into the kitchen having no idea how long Dean has been laying there unconscious on the floor. Sam seems to be nowhere to be found. He does not look well at all his face is heavily flushed and he can see that his friend has many burns from when he fell unconscious and seemingly spill hot soup all over himself. Cas rushes over to him to check him over while turning the burner off.  
“Dean! Dean!” He shouts his name twice checking for any signs of consciousness gently shaking his shoulder. Getting no response he places his fingers to Dean's forehead willing him to wake up. His eyes slowly open into slits as he groans. “Dean.”  
“Cas?” His voice sounds weak and undoubtedly sick Cas quickly places his hand on his friends forehead confirming a 104.3 temperature.  
“Yes Dean. I have to move you to the tub. You're running a very high temperature. 104.3 to be exact.”  
“Cas, have you seen Sam?” Dean slurs his slitted eyes looking at Cas with worry.  
“No Dean, I have not. Dean, I am going to lift you to the bathtub please keep your wrist elevated above the water as I do this.” It takes very little effort after he nods for Castiel to turn and take him into the bathroom while running a cold bath and place him into the cool water. He cries out as it hits his overly warm body hits the water. His eyes slide shut and Cas grabs one of the cloths laying on the shelves in the room to dip it into the icy water laying it across his forehead. “Dean, I need you to listen to me. Once I lift you out of this tub I need you to just relax and stop thinking about Sam for a bit. You need to relax. It looks as though you have gotten a rather nasty case of Pneumonia. I'm going to give you the medication and I expect you to rest. When is the last time you ate?”  
“Okay Cas, ummm last time I ate would have to be during the hunt I haven't been able to even move until today. I was making soup then it went black.” He seems to be breathing with difficulty. Once Castiel is certain that his body temperature has come down he takes his chances and lifts him out of the bathtub drying him off and placing him into dry pajamas only pausing for a short moment as he looks Dean over. Cas lifts him into his room and lay him down on his bed tucking him in. Walking quickly from the room getting the medication he needs to give Dean for pneumonia. Cas walks back in with a glass of water and the pills watching as he slowly lifts the glass to his lips after popping the pills into his mouth. He lays back wheezing and falls into a restless sleep. This is the point where Cas walks back out to the kitchen and clean up the soup mess that seems to have splattered the kitchen.  
'Dean hasn't eaten in almost two days, maybe I should try to make him some soup and toast. Wait I don't know how to make toast. Well it cannot be that hard can it?'  
'Oh how wrong I was... the kitchen is now a mess from the soup and the toaster thing hasn't even taken the bread. Well at least I managed to make one bowl of soup before burning it this time.' Castiel walks over to the metal toaster thing after after he sets the bowl of soup and spoon on a tray on the table. He walks over and stare down the toaster.  
“Take the bread, come on are you hungry? Damn it eat the bread! Toast it! What the hell!? Maybe I should press these levers? Okay press them down... Ha it took the bread! How long does it take to toast?” He stares down the weird machine and jumps as the machine attempts to shoot the toast at him. “Ah Father! You've won this round toaster.” He turns around as he hears hard and loud laughter behind him and spots Sam and his brother Gabriel laughing hysterically.  
“Oh Cassy, you must be desperate talking to a toaster? That's pretty low even for you!” Gabriel snickers loudly crunching on a Snickers bar.  
“Better question is where the hell has Sam, been these past two days? Dean, is seriously ill! He collapsed while trying to make soup. He told me after I found him laying on the floor with some second and first degree burns from where he knocked the boiling hot soup all over himself as he fell unconscious. This is funny how?” Castiel narrows his eyes at both of them.  
“I- I Dean, is sick? I went with Gabe, to help him with one of his tasks.” Sam looks worried and Cas narrows his eyes at Gabriel knowing that there was no mission for Gabriel recently. He knows Gabriel has most likely been messing around with Sam judging by the chocolate stain on his collar.  
“Right. Well I need to go check on Dean, and see if he is awake and make sure he eats something as he hasn't eaten in nearly two days.” He lifts the tray with the lightly buttered toast and tomato rice soup and walks from the kitchen to Dean's room.  
He's laying on his side as Cas walks in. He sets the tray on the end table next to the bed.  
“Dean,” He shakes his friend's shoulder gently causing him to groan as he wakes up. “Dean, you need to eat something. I tried my best but I don't know if I would trust it. I just know you need to eat something, it will help you regain your strength.” Dean watches as gets up while he shifts into a sitting position looking really tired and like he is a teen; his wrist in a cast he looks rather disgruntled as he realizes he cannot lift his spoon with his dominant hand due to the cast. He instead opts for the toast though Cas knows he would be more than willing to help him. Castiel begins to leave the room because he gets the feeling that Dean would rather me not see him in this state. Castiel turns to the door reaching for the handle shooting a small smile over his shoulder before attempting to walk out.  
“Cas, wait.” He turns back to him most likely cocking his head to the side looking confused as ever.  
“What is it Dean?” He looks at Cas with a flush on his cheeks.  
“Cas, umm I don't want you to leave. I don't wanna be alone and thanks man.” Castiel really doesn't understand why he is saying this but if he wants to spend time with the angel then that's okay. He walks over and stands by the bed looking down on Dean in a calm yet shocked manner. “Cas, sit down please. I don't want you to stand the whole time. You're making me tired just standing there. Sit down.” Dean reaches out with his good hand and yanks Cas down onto the bed with surprising strength in his weakened state. The angel falls ungracefully onto the bed and Dean laughs heartily as he tries to regain his composure.  
“Dean, that was not funny.” Cas tries not to smile though when Dean is laughing it's difficult for him not to.  
“I thought it was.” Dean snickers coughing hard into his hand. He had chosen to lift and drink from the bowl instead of using the spoon so even when Cas looked at him trying to be serious he began to crack and laughed a little. Luckily he brought some napkins so he could wipe the tomato soup mustache off of Dean's upper lip.  
It's at this point both men feel how close they are to each other and feel very much tempted to close the distance. Castiel blushes as Dean looks at him with flushed cheeks.  
“Cas, I know this seems weird but will you... cuddle with me?” Castiel looks confused before looking over at Dean.  
“Umm okay...” Castiel shifts on the bed taking off his trench coat. He leaves his blazer intact as he lays down next to Dean not really knowing what to do. He tenses as Dean rolls onto his side grabbing the angel's arm and pulling him so that he has his arm wrapped around Dean's waist cuddling up into his back. He sighs cuddling up to Dean and breathing in his scent. While outside the door which is open just a crack Sam and Gabriel wait at least 20 minutes before peeking in to find both of them asleep. They decide to wait a little longer before waking up the other two so the retreat to the living room to watch a short Dr. Sexy marathon. It's about four hours later when Dean and Cas finally wake up. Cas smiles looking down on Dean who shifts and groans awake looking up to find Castiel's blue eyes boring into his. He yawns lightly and stretches bones in his back cracking.  
“Good morning Dean.” Castiel looks to be blushing as he tries to right himself groaning as his bones crack. Dean coughs roughly a few times. Wincing as his chest aches the angel looks over as he has finally made a decision.  
“Mornin' Cas, what's that look for I'm okay?” He coughs roughly a few times and smiles sheepishly after wincing.  
“Lay back down Dean. Just give me a minute I can't stand seeing you in pain or sick like this. I don't want to see you hurting again. I can't heal your wrist but I can make it so you aren't sick anymore. Being cut off from heaven it's the least I can do.” He raises his hand slightly and places it on Dean's chest which seems to shoot a bolt of lightning through his body before the angels hands even start glowing. He watches as his friend's hands begin to glow and his chest feels warm Cas smiles as he heals Dean. Cas leans away from Dean and promptly collapses on the floor.  
“Gabriel! Sam!” Dean calls out in a panic looking down where his angel has fallen onto the floor. Both come running rather quickly and burst into the room in an even bigger panic than Dean. Gabriel kneels down next to his brother and places a hand on his forehead.  
“He's okay Dean, he just over did it here I'll wake him up.” Gabriel pulses a little bit of grace over to wake his little brother.  
“Gabriel?” said angel sits up slowly and nearly falls back as the room rushes forward. Dean is watching him with a keen eye as he sits up and throws his leg over the edge of the bed. He proceeds to stand up and walk over to Castiel.  
“I guess you won't be needing my assistance anymore Dean, I will head back to my room or better yet I will go back to heaven and see how the work is progressing.” Cas mumbles awkwardly trying to escape the room knowing that he has a very uncomfortable sensation in his stomach a feeling of butterflies. He makes his move only to be stopped by Dean.  
“Cas, before you go zapping yourself away, thank you for taking care of me. I owe you one. Cas, come here man.” Dean pulls the uncomfortable angel into a hug. He freezes while pulling away as his eyes meet the angels. Suddenly as if a magnet has pulled them together Dean crashes his lips down on Castiel's only pulling back when the angels face is showing shock.  
“Oh God I am do sorry Cas, I shouldn't have done that.” Dean mutters looking like a frightened squirrel.  
“Dean, don't be sorry in fact do it again, I think I liked that.” Cas smirks looking mischeivously at Dean.  
“Oh if you insist.”  
“OH GUYS COME ON NOT WHEN WE ARE IN THE ROOM!”  
“If you don't like it leave. Now come on Cas let's get some more practice.”  
“Practice makes perfect. After which they spend an hour or three making out and discovering their weak spots.  
“I love you Dean.”  
“I love you too Cas.”  
So really maybe this week wasn't so bad at all.  
~Fin

“Thus kiddies we have the story of how Cassie, and Dean-o, finally got it on.”  
“Damn it Gabriel! Leave the audience alone! Sorry folks what he meant to say was and that is the story of how Dean, and Cas, finally realized their feelings for each other, and made Dean's week much better.”  
“Don't forget the Sex Sammy!”  
“Gabriel, I'm gonna kill you!” I guess for the most part everyone's week was okay except for Gabriel he spent the weekend in the torture dungeon with Sammy... I'll leave it to you all where your mind goes from there.


End file.
